18 year old Scotch
by Leigh59
Summary: Spoilers for "The Wheels" What happens after Rossi bring Garcia to his house for a drink of Scotch. For karenmiller1972 she fed my muse.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I make no money at all from this. I promise to return them back to the universe from where they came. I know I'm out of my mind, with two stories going, only to start a third. I have a good reason karenmiller1972, fed my muse and know she won't leave me alone._

"Just how many cell phone do you have?" He asks her while she minces the shallots.

"Four. Two are mine and two are for work."

"They keep you jumping. I've seen you come in early and leave after midnight."

"You work long hours too."

He knows that all members of the unit work long hours. Some stay to work so they can have a free weekend others stay to avoid going home to an empty house.

"You lied to me." He says as he watches her stir the rice.

"How?"

"You said that you couldn't cook." Rossi tells her.

"Making Risotto isn't cooking it's stirring." She tells him after sipping from her tumbler of Scotch. "I like risotto, sometimes I make it with asparagus and lemon."

"What else can you make?"

"Brownies from a box." she answers with a bright smile.

Hearing that he smiles too, every woman he knows, knows how to make brownies from a box mix.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for giving me sanctuary."

"It's not sanctuary Kitten to help a friend, you looked like you use a good drink and a friend to talk to."

"Do you know that I'm pushing forty I never thought I would be living my life like this when I was younger."

He just waits letting her talk giving her the all the time she needs to continue her thoughts.

"I live in a pillbox of an apartment filled with clutter that I don't like, dress in clothes that I'm not particular fond of, and I drive a car that doesn't have a working heater. Because it is what people expect of me."

"You use your clothes as a shield, you don't have to you know. Be yourself you'll be happier in the long run. As for your apartment give it a make-over, of find something bigger."

'Dirty pool no profiling team members?" She tells him with a smile. "And my car?"

"Your car, my Kitten, needs to put out of its misery. It has been dying a slow death for years."

"You're right of course, I just can't seem to find that place where living is no longer a chore, I had it once a very long time ago."

"When, when did you have it?" He asks as he sets the table.

"It doesn't matter. And before you start I'm not depressed I have a good life friends, my job and the theatre."

"What about love?"

"I have that too, not romantic love, but love all the same."

"Kitten, what happened with you and Lynch?"

"To be completely honest it was my decision not to marry him."

"Can you tell me why?"

"When I figured out what he was planning on doing I thought long and hard, the thing is I couldn't see my self waking up with him next to be in ten years and still be happy. I guess I just didn't love him enough to want to stick it out with him."

"So what will you do now?"

"Do? Live like always one day at a time."

"You need a vacation, go see your step brothers, reconnect with old friends."

"My step brothers haven't spoken to me since the funeral. They made it perfectly clear that I was no longer welcome in their lives."

"Why Kitten?"

" I thought you knew. They blame me for their father and my mother's death." taking a sip from her drink she can see that he wants more information. "They were out looking for me when they got killed by that drunk driver, I was out way past curfew. So you see there really is nothing for me in California, nothing at all."

"Go to Chicago with Morgan, I know he would love to have you go with him."

"As much as I love Derek, I would never intrude on his family time. He needs that time to relax and refresh, recharge. No thanks I'm a lot of things but being a tag-a-long is not one of them."

"I always thought that you and him would settle down together."

"Derek and me? Now that is funny. No he is my friend, he is over protective of me and loves and cares for me like an older brother should. He is the one I call when I get dumped by a date and need a ride home. Then we eat bad food and I talk him out of going to find my date and beating the crap out of him."

"You can call me you know. I'll even teach you how to make brownies from scratch once I get you back to your apartment."

"I'd like that Dave." She says softly. "Ill have to stock up on cocoa powder and nuts."

He looks into her eyes and can see calmness and love in them. But what kind of love he wonders and can it grow into more. "The risotto is good do you make it often?"

"No you see I hate to stir."

He can't help but smile as she hums along with Tony Bennett when a new song starts.


	2. Chapter 2

A week that is how much time has passed since the night he taught her how to enjoy eighteen year old scotch. By the time they had finished their second glass her face had a slight rosy flush to it, that he found lovely on her.

Coming back from the academy he is glad to have completed teaching another class, a flick of the light switch and he enters his office. Dropping his briefcase on his desk he pulls out his chair with every intention of sitting down and starting in on the newest consult.

What changes his mind is the simply wrapped box sitting in the middle of his desk. He knows it's not his birthday or any special anniversary for the Bureau. Opening the box he is astonished to see a pristine album jacket album of Tony Bennett. But looking closer he can see that it has been autographed by the man himself, on both the jacket and the album.

He knows of only one person in the whole world capable of pulling off something of this magnitude. His Kitten, Penelope Garcia. Leaving the record on his desk he strolls down to her office with file in his hand. Working with the people that he does he knows that going to her office this way will not raise any red flags.

A quick knock then he enters her office and closes the door behind him, he wants privacy for his conversation. She turns around and smile then motions him to have a seat before she continues on with the agent on the phone.

Sitting next to her he scans she desk and sees what appears to be her lunch a bowl of bean salad with added tomatoes and small pieces of mozzarella cheese. He doesn't have to wait long for her to finish giving the information to the agent.

"Sir, how can I help you?"

"Is this what you're eating for lunch?"

"Yes, I told I don't cook, or stir." She says with a smile. "Three bean salad from the Deli then you add small pieces of cheese and cherry tomatoes cut in half. Would you like some? I have an extra fork."

He picks up the bowl and takes a bite with her fork. " Now start talking why did you do it?"

"Oh. I see you found the record."

"Well?"

"I did a thing for a friend and I asked for this in exchange. I wanted to say thank you for what you did the other night. So do you like it?"

"Kitten. If I didn't want you to come over my home I wouldn't have asked you to join me. Now call down to the tech center and tell them that you are going to lunch." He tells her then tosses the now empty bowl in the trash.

"I can teach you how to make a better tasting bean salad than that no cooking or stirring at all. Toss everything in a bowl cover and shake." He tells her then pushes the button for the elevator.

He takes her to a small diner not far from the Bureau. The coffee is good and the food was simple and good the chief offered a little bit of everything. He took it upon himself to order the food not even letting her look at the menu at all.

"Hi Kate, my friend would like the manicotti a side salad and tea, I'll have steak and potatoes with a side salad too, please."

Having been a customer for so long the entire staff knew him well. They made sure his coffee was fresh and hot and that he didn't wait for his food. "Coming right up, Dave."

"Don't worry Kitten there is no meat in your food. I had better nt find a gift box on my desk next week either, Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Just Dave here we aren't at the office Kitten."

"Okay Dave. So tell me do you own this place."

"No I just come here a lot. The food is good and it's close to work."

She is laughing as they enter the elevator to go up to their floor. She looks beautiful to him. It has been a long time since he has felt anything toward another woman Carolyn dying made him remember just how much he had loved her and how much it hurt her to lose her. He wonders if he the love he has for her could grow into more. And if she loves him at all?

"Kitten do you have a black dress?"

"Yes I use it for funerals it's a simple dress I use to go out to. Why?"

"Wear it Friday night please if we are still in town we are going out."

"We are?"

"Yes." He answers

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner then we are going to see the man who's album you just got me, he is giving a concert."

"Okay. It's a date then."

"Yes Kitten it's a date. A first of many I hope."

Just as the elevator door is a bout to open she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispers in his ear. "I'd like that Dave."

He stands there in complete shock watching her walk out and go into the unit with a big smile on her face. Reaching up he feels his cheek and smiles.

"I'd use your handkerchief if I were you, you'll never get the lipstick off with your fingers." Anderson tell him as he steps into the elevator and pushes the button for the sixth floor.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you very much for all of the review and for the alerts. *tissue alert*

She takes her bow then stepped back so her costar can take his bow as well. Smiling brightly she waits until her costar extends his hand to her, they both take center stage and bow again. When a man in a tux walks up to the stage and hands her a large bouquet of red roses. She thanks him and bows again then steps back with her costar as the curtain closes

Holding the roses close to her she walks back to her dressing room with a very happy feeling. Only one person would spend that kind of money to send her flowers just for a little community play house.

But it is not the roses that have put a smile on her face. It is what the roses mean. That David Rossi is willing to take the chance to love again. Love again with her Penelope Garcia.

Weeks had turned into months of cell phone conversations. Of him tossing her lunch in the trash only to give her what he had brought in to share. Of going out to the movies or the museums. Even an overnight trip to New York City to see a play that she wanted to see.

She fixed his tablet and his cell when ever he had problems with them. He got her warm socks knowing how much she hated how cold her feet got.

On the nights that he needed to write she would leave him a thermos of coffee and a few sandwiches. Just like when he saw that gleam in her eyes he made sure her cup stayed full, while she wrote what ever new program she deemed was needed by the unit.

The were comfortable and honest with each other. Knowing instinctively when

not to call or go over to each others homes.

The first time he brought her to his bed it was liked they belonged together, A perfect give and take each making sure the other reached their own climax. They found a balance that worked for them.

The team knew right from the start but not one of them said anything. A glare from both Hotch and Morgan was enough for Rossi to tip his head in the unspoken promise, that he would not harm their tech. His Kitten.

Holding the roses close she thinks back to a three months ago. Three long months ago:

_They were gone on a case in the middle of Alabama. They caught the unsub but at a price Dave caught a round in his vest hard enough that it broke a rib it was the fall that gave him a grade two concussion and ten stitches._

_He was different when they got back she wanted to see him to hold him, but he put her off telling her that he was going home with Morgan for concussion aftercare. She knew that meant waking him up every two hours to check him. She offered to do but he told her no that she needed her rest as much as he did._

_That was the start little by little he pulled back from her and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't even know where to start. So she retreated into herself as did he. _

_Their friends knew that something happened but they didn't intervene either. No one wanted to be the one to face the temper that Dave was famous for or the havoc that Penelope could do to you. So they watched from the sidelines as the happiness that their friends had died a slow and painful death._

_It was when she overheard him talking to Hotch one night she has stayed late to give information to team b. She was tired, sleeping was something that she had been doing fitfully for weeks. She wanted nothing more than to go home and try to sleep in her own bed. But first she has to give her report to Hotch._

"_Aaron , she's so sad I think I broke her spirit."_

"_Not her spirit Dave her hurt her heart. She loves you more than you deserve."_

"_I could have died out there."_

"_She's not naive Dave she knows the risks of working in this unit. All to well she knows the risks, just like all of us."_

"_I can't do that to her."_

"'_Tis better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." Hotch reminds his friend as he refills their glasses._

"_Quoting Tennyson to me. Aaron?"_

"_The old guy knew what he was talking about. Even that mouse Lynch couldn't put and keep that smile on her face you did that and not with your money, or fancy car, even that trip to see that play didn't put that smile on her face. You did by simply being yourself and lettering her be her. She feels more than the rest of us, it's the thing about her I admire the most, it keeps us honest."_

"_I don't know maybe I should let things stay as they are. She'll find love again." Rossi tells him morosely._

"_Do as you will, I think you should know that she is going to the LA office for two months, they asked for her and she agreed. She leaves tomorrow."_

" _Where is she staying? Somewhere safe I hope?"_

"_Have you heard of an Agent Don Eppes?"_

"_I think so, his brother is a brain like Reid only his thing is numbers."_

"_Their father has a big house she will be staying there. She will be well cared for, no worries there." Hotch tell him._

"_Maybe it's for the best."_

"_You're an ass you know that?"_

_Having heard enough Penelope walks silently back and puts the report in his mailbox on the wall._

_She looks around one final time before she leaves for her two month assignment, failing to stop the silent tears as they come.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Dragging her black leather carryon behind her Penelope made her way to the luggage carousel. Lost in thought as she goes she goes over her mental list of the things that she brought and of those that she will need to buy. She took great care while packing her clothes not one over the top piece of clothing went into the suitcase dark skirts and lots colorful blouses. Jean skirts and tee shirts and a few pairs of sweats for when she was not on duty. She wanted no needed to make a good impression for the sake of the BAU.

She waits with the rest of the passengers for the luggage. Her one piece is something that is easily spotted a large black duffel bag covered with pink dots. A gift from Emily for her birthday, a gift she cherished and used.

With the duffel on her shoulder and the carry-on trailing behind her she starts to makes her way out of the terminal. Passing a line of men and women holding place cards with names she is surprised to see one with her name. Looking into the face of the man she has to smile. Don Eppes a man she has met once before .

"Hand it over." Is his greeting. "Sorry I'm late I got stuck on a report. I was trying to get caught up so we could spend the rest of the weekend getting you settled."

She lets the duffel bag drop from her shoulder, with a contented sigh she watches him pick it up as it weighed nothing at all.

"No problems. I wasn't expecting anyone to meet me here at all. Thank you for coming to get me though."

It didn't take her long to get settled into her temporary room, she took a quick shower and came down to find the house quiet something the she didn't expect. Not wanting to snoop she made to the only light on, she sees Don's father sitting at the dinning table with an open book.

"Ah Penelope did you find everything that you needed?" Mr. Eppes asks.

"I did thank you and the room is lovely. I can't thank you enough for putting me up, Mr. Eppes."

"It's Alan please. It's a pleasure to have you here, would you like a cup of tea?"

"I would love a cup of tea. Would you like some help?"

"No, no have a seat." He comes back in just a few minutes with a tray full of at and some cookies.

"Don tells me that you've worked with him before."

"Not so much worked as I found some information that he needed."

" Information that sealed the case for us." Don says as he places a bag full of take out on the table.

"What's all this? I was planning on cooking for us all." Alan asks.

"Vegetarian Chinese, Penelope does not eat meat."

"You didn't have to go through all of this trouble I would have eaten the food your dad made just not the meat."

"Hey I'm sorry that I'm late." Charlie says as he comes into the dinning room carrying a bottle of wine.

"You're not late. Get the glasses while I get the plates." Alan tells him.

The time seemed to fly with Penelope leaving early and coming back late she tried to stay out of the way, not wanting to intrude on the family life of the Eppes men. They usually shared a meal together and she always did her share of the cooking, well she made risotto, but she did the dishes and helped with the housework.

This also gave her time to think about Dave and what she was going to do when she got back she was tired of hiding and so very tired of running away from her feelings. She loved the man and she thought that he loved her, at least he said he did.

They asked her if she wanted to come with them to go see a movie. Turning them down she told them that she wanted to catch up on her emails and write to some friends.

She knew what she needed when she got like this there was only one thing that would make her feel better. Her own personal drug of choice, brownies, rich, and chewy, chocolaty brownies.

That is how Alan found her barefooted standing in the kitchen with all the ingredients out on the counter. Humming, _Fly me to the moon. _while she mixed the batter.

"Who is he?"

"I'm sorry?" She replies as she pours the batter into a baking pan.

"The man who has you humming that song, and making brownies."

"I thought he was the one. He told me he loved me."

"So what changed?"

"He got shot and pulled away from me."

"Do you still love him Penelope?"

"With all my heart."

"Then fight for him, make him remember what you had together. Life is too short to be alone and living in the past is painful."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and for alerts and favorites.**

Sometimes having a badge comes in handy, all Derek had to do was smile and show it to the security people. He wanted to meet his friend at the gate, when he sees her walk out of the plane. "Baby girl! You're paler now than before you left. Didn't you get out into the sun at all?" He asks her as he takes her bag without her even asking after they collect them, then he drapes his free arm over her shoulder bringing her closer to him. "Lunch first then I'll bring you home."

When Hotch asked him to go and meet Penelope he was surprised he thought that Rossi would jump at the chance. The old fool has been a miserable bear the whole time that Penelope was away. But looking at Penelope he can see that she didn't fare any better.

He knows better than to ask any personal questions having been her friend for so long there were some things that he didn't ask. If she shared it was one thing, but he would never pry into her personal life, not after what happened when she got shot. She was to important to him, to lose because he was being nosy. But that didn't meant that he wouldn't beat the tar out of any one the hurt her. That included Davis Rossi, that man had more money than brains whenever Penelope was concerned

She thanked Derek for picking her up and for the lunch, then she begged off going out with the team later. She told him that she had some things to do that just couldn't wait.

She spent the rest of the weekend unpacking and cleaning her small apartment. She had a lot to do if she was going to take the advice of her friend Alan Eppes. Yes she decided that she was going to fight for David, Show him that he was wrong that their love was worth the fight and living alone with out love is not living at all.

She bought some very nice clothes in L.A. she laughs to herself as she remembers.

"_So I'm going to buy some new clothes I'll be gone the rest of the day." She tells the Eppes men as they as finishing their brunch._

"_Where are you shopping, Penelope?" Don asks._

"_I found a little store that sell clothes to fit women my size."_

_After finding our just where the store is Don makes plans to go with her. "I think that I'll go with you, you too dad. There is a store next to hers that has those drafting pencils and supplies that you like so much."_

_Penelope knows just by looking at them and the unspoken conversation that they are having that the store she wants has more than likely been robbed in the not to distant past. _

"_So just how long ago was the store robbed?" She asks as she stacks the plates._

"_You've been with the BAU too long if you can do that?" Don tells her with a chuckle. _"_Last month it was robbed the clerk was pistol whipped to. So if you want to shop then we come too."_

"_You don't mind?"_

"_No. we don't and the store next to it really does have the pencils that he uses for his work."_

_To say she struck gold would be going to far but a sale with fifty percent off so the new seasonal clothing could be brought in, she bought without having to worry to much._

_She walks out of the dressing room so she can look at herself in the three way mirror._

"_Penelope? Just how old is this man that let you go?" Alan asks as he admires the merlot colored dress that fits her like it was made for her. _

"_He's about your age he says that I was born to late. That I'm a throwback to the pinup girls of the fifties."_

"_That dress, it makes you look." Alan starts to say struggling to find the right word._

"_All pin-uppy?"_

"_To say the least."_

"_Good! You said to fight for him so I'm going to use the ammo I was born with. So will you help me find some more weaponry?"_

"_God help him, God help me for helping you."_

"_You don't think of me that way but you are about the same age like I said, so, I would love your opinion."_

_Don looks back and forth between the two of them not willing or wanting to get involved. He does the next best thing he stands guard and watches. An occasional shake of his head if he thought it didn't look right on her, but only when asked by either his father or Penelope._

_He helped her pick two pairs of shoes black open toed and one black stilettos. When she is paying for her things the clerk tells her a legend about Marilyn Monroe, The story goes that she would cut a quarter inch off one of her heels, if would give her an extra sway in the hips as she walked. _

She walks into the round table room dressed in the merlot dress that drops to just passed her knees, the collar is open just enough to give a hint of a cleavage. Her shoes are black stilettos, and for the final touch her stocking are real silk with the seam running up the back of her leg.

She finishes the presentation for the day, no one is leaving all the consults can be done over the phone or with skype. With a tip of her she looks at Dave and slowly licks her top lip with just the tip of her tongue. She turns and walks out not once looking back. But sending a silent thank you to the clerk in L.A. for telling her about heel trick.

"Penelope one." Alex says with shake of her head.

"Rossi zero." Reid tosses in.

"Hang it up man you've lost even before you start. Gotta hand it to my baby girl I didn't know she had it in her." Morgan says as he laughs.

"JJ" Hotch starts to say.

"I'm not getting involved, She is dressed according to the code and she looks great. Suck it up and do some thing Dave or Mark from Blue collar will. He has the hots for her."


	6. Chapter 6

Reid knew something was up just from the way Alex hung her phone up. He didn't look at her directly but he still observed her as she put her monitor to sleep and closed the file on her desk.

"I'm going to lunch with JJ and Penelope we are going to be in the cafeteria if you need us."

"You ready Alex?" JJ asks as she comes closer to their desks.

"Yes. Let's go get her we can go the back way, I'm hungry."

It had taken some time but women had bonded out of sheer necessity, it worked out well they had things in common. One thing they both had in common was wanting to fix the mess caused by one overgrown bratty, badly tempered Rossi

A quick knock on the door and the enter Penelope's office they had to chuckle as they watched her work, doing her magic as they all liked to call it.

Penelope spun around in her chair and looked at the her friends. "What can I do for you?"

"Call down to the tech center tell them that you are going to lunch then put your shoes back on." JJ orders.

"I brought my lunch today I have a salad."

"Bring it with you, they have French onion soup today. And we all know that is the only thing with any hint of meat that you will willingly eat." Alex informs her.

"Come on Garcia we want to talk to you in private and its important." JJ tells her.

The trio grabbed one of the empty tables just big enough for the four people, they each moved their bags to the empty spot making it clear to everyone that they wanted no one else to join them.

Each of the women took time to take a few bites of food, savoring the taste and the time away from the bullpen.

"Okay shoot, what was so important?" Penelope asks as she opens her salad.

"This last month that you have been away we have been hatching a plan with Mark and Ami." Alex starts to tell her.

"What plan? Please don't tell me that they are having trouble."

"No trouble in fact they are the ones that offered to help you, us." JJ answers.

"So what is going on?"

"Eat your soup, and salad and be quiet while JJ explains it to you."

"Do you love Rossi enough to play with fire to get him bag and keep him where he belongs?"

"Well, hell yes. That's why I'm wearing this dress and stockings. Do you know how hard it is to wear seam stocking and get the seam straight when you live alone."

Alex and JJ exchange a look and smile. Penelope is ready to fight to get what is hers.

"This is going to require some play acting on your part. I've seen you act with your theatre group so this should be a snap for you." JJ starts.

"Go on I'm listening."

"Word got around to your friends that you were leaving on a temporary assignment for two months. Ami and Mark came to me and asked if you were alright. They thought that you might stay away because of what Rossi did by pushing you away from him after he got hurt. They also wanted to know if they could help in any way they to make you come back and feel better."

"I must admit I did think about staying out there. But my home is here so is my heart, Dave has it."

"Good girl, now listen this is what we came up with. In fact JJ already started the ball rolling this morning after you left the round table. You did that perfectly too by the way." Alex tells her.

"JJ what did you do?"

"I told Rossi that Mark has the hots for you. I told him to do something or Mark will."

"Okay, how did he take it."

"He huffed and pouted."

"Typical." Alex says with a shake of her head.

"Back on topic here please we don't have lots of time to waste. Mark is going to ask you out, but he is going to make sure that both Hotch and Ross can hear him. You have to tell that he has to ask permission from Hotch and Rossi. Because you promised them that you wouldn't date anyone that they didn't vet first. Because of you getting shot they didn't want you to get hurt again. That they cleared Lynch so you were able to date him, but in the end it didn't work out."

"But how are we going to get the bosses to be in the right place at the right time?"

"That is where I come in." Alex informs her. "Tomorrow after the briefing Mark will come to see you right after you leave the briefing. He will stop you a few steps away from the open door and ask you while they are helping me pick up the papers that I have accidentally dropped."

"You're taking advantage of the fact that he talks loudly because he lost his hearing as a child. You know he only does that when he in nervous or excited."

"We know, he told us that. He also told us just how much they value their friendship with you. So are you in?" Alex asks.

"Yes I am. And I have the perfect outfit to play the scene in blue skirt and a soft baby pink blouse with a peter pan collar. It makes me look."

"All innocent and helpless." JJ says as she talks over her friend.

"Yes, I admit it, it does do that."

"Did you ladies have a good lunch?" Hotch asks as the three of them stop to fill their mugs with tea before returning to their work.

"We did. I sorry if we're late we were catching up sir." Garcia answers.

"Not a problem Penelope we have a slow day and you all looked like you could use a little away time from the paperwork."

"Thank you sir." She tells him before she disappears into her lair.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: thank you very much for all the reviews/ favorites and alerts. Just a small reminder I make no money at all. I will put them all back when I'm done playing, at least for a little while that is._

She walked through the glass doors and into the unit looking like she stepped out of a magazine from the late nineteen- fifties, on her way to play bridge with some friends. A dark blue skirt and matching jacket, a pale pink blouse with a simple collar, black heels on her feet. A pearl necklace with matching earrings, and a simple gold watch on her wrist. Her make -up a perfect copy for the era completes the picture. If asked even money says she has white gloves in her purse, for a lady never leaves the house with out her gloves.

"Good morning JJ, Alex. I brought the cookies for our late afternoon coffee break." Penelope says cheerfully as she fixes herself some tea.

"What kind?" Alex asks."

"Butter/ almond, I used that cookie press that I bought in L.A., It was very easy, I didn't even burn one cookie."

"I love those cookies. Please tell me that you brought extra for Henry?"

"Of course I did. I'll see you later then. You might be on rotation to stay here but teams C and B are away and they should be calling me anytime now."

"She looks good today, not so sad. I think she is getting better." JJ says.

"Who is getting better?" Reid asks as he reaches for the coffee pot.

"Garcia." Alex answers him.

"Was she sick? I didn't notice." He admits with a shrug of his shoulders he leaves both women standing there.

They come in one by one into the round table, sitting in their usual places, creatures of habit as they get semi-comfortable. She smiled and greeted each of them in her usual manor, Reid gets a few cookies in a small plastic bag, Hotch a simple hello, Morgan a real smile and a half hug. It is Rossi that she has the hardest time with , she greets him with a smile as she hands him his copies of the folders letting her hand linger as her fingers brushed against his. Greeting the women with a hello and a pass off of the folders. Penelope puts her best game face on as they go over the cases that the other teams are working on as well after Penelope updated them on their progress.

An hour later Penelope gathered up her papers, tablet and notebook and walks out of the room. JJ and Alex follow suit only to have Rossi, and Reid following close by.

JJ makes jostles Alex as she looks back at the table making sure that she didn't leave anything on it.

"I'm sorry about this you're going to have to wait a few while I pick up this mess." Alex explains then drops to her knees and starts to pick up the pile of papers.

Seeing that it is going to take more than just a few minutes Rossi squats down and start to help Alex pick up the papers

"Penelope." Mark calls to her semi-loudly.

When Rossi overhears Mark calling out for Penelope, through the open door, he stiffens and slows down picking up the mess. He wonders just what does the man wants with his Kitten.

"Hi, Mark do you need my help?"

"No, not really. I wanted to know if you would like to go out to diner and a movie with me."

"I'm flattered Mark. I'd love too. But you need to get permission from Agent Hotchner and Agent Rossi."

"Permission? Why?"

"I made a promise that I wouldn't date anyone unless they vetted them first. On account of me being shot and almost dying. Kevin had to ask permission too. I'm sure you won't have any trouble getting them to agree. I mean you work here and your safe, right ?"

"Alright I'll ask them, bye Penelope."

"Bye Mark, Just let me know when we can go out."

Alex times it just right she stood just as Mark said good bye and walked away. "Thank you for helping me Dave."

"Anytime Alex now if you'll excuse me. He says as he squeezes with a huff.

"Mark is a nice Hotch, are you going to give permission ?" Reid asks.

"I don't know yet Reid, he has to ask me first. Then I'll decide." Hotch answers firmly enough that Reid leaves without another word.

"JJ you said that you would give me that number for your contact in the Portland state police office." Alex reminds her.

"You have to come get it now. I have to got to the shooting range, I need to put my practice hours in."

Morgan doesn't say anything at all, he bides his time when only Hotch is left in the room with me.

"For real man, he needs your permission in order to date Penelope?"

"You heard her and the reason Morgan. I don't want a repeat of what happened. We almost lost her once."

"But he has to give his permission too. He won't like it." Morgan reminds him

"Then I guess he shouldn't have pushed her away. Dumb ass, she was the best thing that has happened to him in years."

"She looks great today, sweet and innocent I think it's the color pink, that does it to her. Baby girl usually likes the bold colors, not that I don't like it when she dresses so feminine."

"Right, Don't you have work to do?"

"I do. So may I take Penelope out to lunch today, agent Hotchner?" Derek asks cheekily.

"No, go get a sandwich and eat with her in her office she has lots to do with two teams out."

Closing the door to his office Hotch lets out the soft laugh that he was holding in. He knew the women were up to something just from the way they reacted yesterday at the coffee machine. All the more power to them and especially to Penelope, David Rossi has finally met his match, in a woman.

With two takeout sandwiches in a paper sac Hotch knocks on Dave's door he doesn't even wait for an answer.

"I brought lunch."

"Yeah. What did you bring me?" Rossi asks with complete disinterest.

"Crow."

"I guess I deserve that."

"That and more." Hotch tells him, then hands him a ham and cheese sandwich.

They eat in silence for a few minutes, Hotch puts down his sandwich and looks at his old friend. "Have you come to any decisions about what you're going to do?"

What I'd like to do is go to her place after work and storm the Bastille break down her damn walls and make her mine again. That is after I ask her to forgive me for being such a fool."

"Sounds like a plan don't be to late tomorrow." Hotch gathers his mess and goes to the door only to turn back and look at his former mentor. "She loves you Dave, don't hurt her again. I don't think she'll get over it if you do."


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing she does when she enters her home is kick off her shoes, next come her clothes. There is no longer a need for her to put on a façade. The whole way home she was having second thoughts, maybe Dave was right by pushing her away.

Slipping on some of her favorite comfort clothing, a collection of clothing left by members of her team after she was shot. Thick socks that belong to Hotch, sweat pants that David left and an old bomb squad tee shit from Morgan, It was like having all three of them protecting her all at once. It made her feel good and right now that is all that she wanted.

She gathered the things she needed to make a simple pasta dish with a small side salad. Shaking head slightly just six months ago she wouldn't have had a clue how to make a simple but delicious pasta. Setting the large pot of water to boil, She reaches for one of a set of two lead crystal tumblers that she bought just for sipping 18 years old scotch. She had never in her life spent so much money on two glasses. But they were worth it.

With care she opens the cupboard and takes out a bottle of Dalmore, not the best in the world but not the worst. The reason she likes this one best is because of a review she read about in the **Master of Malt ®**. The review said that the Dalmore :

_**Nose:**__ Fruity and spicy with notes of vanilla, orange zest and potpourri, marmalade and sweet milk chocolate. A touch of leather and sultana._

_**Palate:**__ A delicious fireside dram with notes of chocolate raisins, juicy citrus, stewed fruits, old sherry and pepper._

_**Finish:**__ A long, fruity finish ending on almond, buttery toffee apples and cocoa._

A review that she agreed with completely, pouring a single shout out she shoots it just like Dave taught her. Then she pour more into her glass to be sipped and enjoyed as she cooks and eats her meal. As tempted as she was to put on some music she doesn't all she has been listening to lately is Rat pack and big band music, music that makes her think of him, which ends up making her cry.

Hear a firm but not overly loud knock on her front door she lowers the heat on the stove before she goes to see who is knocking. A peak in the spy hole is all that is needed to make her open the door. But not before she put her game face on.

"Agent Rossi, did you need something sir?" She asks calmly trying not to let any emotion into her voice or more importantly into her body language.

Hearing her greeting he knows just how badly her hurt her, hurt himself and hurt them as a couple. He just hopes and prays that he can fix this mess he made and make them better than they were before.

"No, I don't need anything Penelope, I would like to talk to you please, may I come in?"

"Yes, please come in. I was making dinner would you like to join me?"

"That would be great, thank you."

"Have a seat it will be ready in a couple of minutes."

He watches as she sets an other place at the table, bring over two small side salads and a vinaigrette. A vinaigrette he knows is home made just from the bottle that was once sat in his own kitchen. Her next trip she brings two hot rolls and some butter on a plate, she surprises him when she doesn't sit after she brings the plates with the pasta.

When he see her carrying the lead tumblers he knows that he might just have a chance fixing this mess he made and making her see that he is a foolish old man. A man that loves her and her back in his life.

"This is excellent Scotch, Kitten." He says, testing out her reaction by him using her nickname. Luckily he sees none from her, not even one arched eyebrow.

"It's Dalmore. I like it not as good as the stuff you have but this still tastes good."

"I thought you didn't like Scotch?"

"I grew accustom to it."

"Kitten. I'm sorry. I was only trying to keep you from getting hurt. I was being selfish, heartless, unreasonable, inconsiderate." He says stopping only to take a breath of air.

"Keep going I'll tell you when you've used all the adjectives that described what you are and what you did to us."

"I was an ass, a big fat pig headed, ass."

"I love you Dave and you hurt me. If you want me back then you my friend are going to have to work for it, woo me. Prove to me that you really want me in you life forever."

"I'll do what ever it takes my Kitten."

He picks up her hand and kisses it for the first time in months he feels almost whole again.

How did you know I was coming?" He asks

"I didn't, why?"

"The food you made enough for two plates."

"The extra was for my lunch tomorrow." She informs him.

"I guess that means I owe you lunch."

"At least, to start with." She tells him with a tilt of her head. It's enough to know that she has forgiven him for hurting her.

"I made butter cookies with a cookie press would you like some with your coffee?"

"Here let me help you with the dishes first. Then we can sit with our coffee and talk."

Half an hour later with fresh coffee and a small plate of cookies on the coffee table, they each get comfortable on the sofa.

He reaches down and brings her feet to his lap and starts to rub them, he knows that wearing the shoes that she does some times her feet hurt.

"These aren't your socks." He observes

"No their Hotch's socks he left him here, one night after I got shot."

"That's not your tee shirt either." He states.

"Derek's same reason."

"But those are my sweat pants."

"Yes they are, I like wearing the clothes that belong to the three of you. It's almost like all of you are here protecting me keeping me safe."

"I don't like the idea of you wearing other men's clothes."

"Do you want me to wash them and give them back?"

"No, before I leave you go change and I'll take them with me. I'll give them back."

A knocks once on Hotch's door before he opens it, surprised to see Morgan in there going over a file even before the normal office briefing.

"Do we have a case?" Rossi asks as the two men look at him.

"No, I just wanted a second opinion before I talked to the LEO." Morgan answers.

"In that case, here take your clothes back. The only men's clothes my Kitten will be wearing from now on will be mine." He tells them as he hands each of them a small paper bag, before turning and leaving without another word.

"I didn't think she would give in that quickly." Morgan admits.

"Come on Derek this is Penelope here. She is going to make jump through hoops to get her back. I told her she cold have the socks, after she told me she used them on account all of hers were dirty. Why are you smiling?"

"She played him."

"Of course she did."


	9. Chapter 9

No one dared laugh out loud, but looks of amusement crossed the faces of the profilers as David Rossi walked through the bullpen. What caused the look and the barely contained laughter was what he was doing, he was carrying a take out bag with one hand while he balanced two cups of coffee stacked on top of each other.

"He remembered her favorite Thai take out." Morgan tells Hotch

"It's a start. It's going to take more than food to win her back."

"She loves the old fool, he won't have to grovel long."

"I know, at least she doesn't talk to him like she talks to you." Hotch says with shake of his head.

"I don't think our team or the Leos would like an x rated Penelope." Morgan admits.

"It's lunch time and for that comment you pay. Roast beef sandwiches and soup." Hotch orders with a smile.

Seeing the door open he thanks the fates for being on his side, at least this time.

"Kitten?" He calls out softly to her.

Penelope turns and looks at him a smile slowly appears on her lips.

"I brought lunch because I ate yours last night."

"What did you bring me?"

"Coconut curry pumpkin soup, spring rolls, and tea."

"What did you get?"

"The same only my spring rolls have shrimp in them."

Taking the bag from him, she clears a spot for them to eat with out having to worry about her equipment.

"This is really delicious. Thank you I didn't realize just how hungry I am."

"Any time Kitten. I don't want to push my luck with you,"

"But." She prompts.

"That play that you wanted to see is coming to the playhouse next week. Do you still want to see it?"

"The tickets are sold out." I already checked I was going to go with a friend from my theatre group.

"Kitten I know the owner, getting tickets for us is a phone call away. So is a reservation for any restaurant in town."

"You're not hoping to get lucky after are you?" She asks with one arched eyebrow.

"If asking for a kiss good night after I bring you to the door is hoping to get lucky then yes. I hope I get lucky."

"Okay. I have a new hunter green dress that I can wear, it looks nice on me."

"Penelope my love, everything you wear looks lovely on you."

"You keep saying things like that to me and you'll be out of the dog house before you know it."

"If I didn't mean it I wouldn't say it Penelope."

"I know Dave, And thank you."

"Do you want to go out to a movie then to eat tonight?"

"I'm working tonight team B is in California. I can leave when it's nine their time."

"That's to late to eat anything heavy, how about I make you a veggie omelet bring it here around eight our time."

"You don't have to bring me food you know, thank you anyway, but no. I'll be fine I have emergency cereal here oatmeal in single serve packages. It's filling and it's good for me too."

"Okay I won't come back. Will you call me once you are home so I don't have to worry?"

"That I'll do gladly, you should be getting back to work before Hotch yells at you and glares at me."

"I've noticed that he doesn't yell at you."

"That's because the last time he did I cried. I couldn't get the information fast enough and Unsubs fire wall was just a little bit harder than normal."

"He glares?" David asks in amazement.

"Yes he glares he doesn't do it often. I make cookies for to give to Jack."

"You cheat."

"I don't cheat. He knows that as long as I'm happy and not in tears he gets cookies to share with Jack."

"So he yells at me and glares at the rest of the team."

"What can I say the man loves my cookies."

'He's not the only one." Dave mumbles.

"You're the only one that gets to eat them by taking the cookie I'm munching on from my mouth with yours."

"I have to admit it's a nice way to steal a kiss." He tells her watching as she tosses the trash in to the can by the door.

"You never have to steal a kiss from me Dave. You just have to ask nicely. Or better yet lower your head and give me one like this." She demonstrates as licks her lips leaving just enough moisture on them she kisses him with just the right amount or pressure then she pulls away smiling coyly.

"Now that's a kiss." I have to go Kitten or I'm libel to do something that I shouldn't."

"Mmmm talk to you later then Dave." she says before she slowly turns back to her computers.


	10. Chapter 10

Hotch and Morgan were right she made him work for it, and work for it he did. Not by giving her things, for he knew that she saved and bought the things that she wanted and needed.

He didn't want to buy his way back into her life. He want to show her just how much he loved her. So he spent time with her doing the little things that showed just how much he loved and wanted her in his life.

A smile, a cup of hot tea, sharing their lunch hour, helping her learn her lines for her newest play. But mostly he spent time with her, sometimes just watching a movie, other times just watching as she installed a new program in his laptop and repair his laptop when he breaks it,

He loved her very much and he was willing to go to great lengths to prove it to her. He wanted more with her but was willing to let her take the lead. If all she wanted was a lover and companion that that is what he was willing to be. If she wanted a husband to love and be loved by then he wanted that as well. As for children he knew he was old too old for children. But if she wanted children then they would have to cross that bridge when they came to it together he hoped.

He kept her safe when she came with them out in the field, which was far and few between. He was grateful for that, having her with them was nerve wracking. He had no idea how Morgan did it all those years making sure that she was kept safe and unharmed.

So he kept her in his room and in his bed just were she belonged.

He called her every night when they were away, once they were done for the night and he was safely ensconced in his hotel room. He would shower and get comfortable in the bed. They would talk anywhere from fifteen minutes to an hour. The need to hear her voice was overwhelming. Once he knew that she was safe in her own small apartment only then was he able to relax and try to get some sleep.

Somehow she still managed to surprise him, surprise the whole team. For his birthday the team was stuck in the middle of Texas they were hot, sweaty and cranky. But that all changed when a delivery man came in to the police station while they were going over the needed information with her on the open speaker.

Laughter soon filled the air as the team opened the containers of food that the delivery man had left on the table. Three kinds of cold pasta salad, a plate of antipasti and one of cookies nothing to heavy that would slow them down. Looking carefully at the plate of cookies the agents can see a birthday greeting spelled out in small frosted letters.

"Thank you Kitten."

"You're welcome, now all of you enjoy your lunch and get to work catching the baddie. I'll call you back as soon as I narrow it down more. Oh and Dave Happy Birthday." She said trying to be professional for now at least.

It was the look on her face when he walked into her office the next day that told him all that he need to know. He was forgiven and she was willing to start anew with him.

A new start with a clean slate, he knew that she would never mention the past because his Kitten didn't have a mean bone in her body.

"So I thought you could take me to Case di Rossi, I can make Asparagus Risotto and you can show me how to mix chocolate pieces into a brownie batter."

"Kitten." He says softly.

"But only if you are willing to share your very best 18 year old Scotch with me."

"Always with you my Kitten, always." He tells her then kisses her sealing the deal forever.


End file.
